


Well, Mr. Stark

by ThoughtsxStories



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsxStories/pseuds/ThoughtsxStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the first movie, Tony and Pepper talk about the kiss they almost share...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost of a story I already posted on FF.net. :)

 "Tell me you remember that night." Tony Stark said. He wanted her to remember. He wanted to know that she was haunted too by their almost kiss. He wanted her to want him as bad as he wanted her but he didn't show it  _after all_ he was Tony Stark.

 

"You mean the night we almost kissed.'' Pepper asked with a sad smile. Tony, on the other hand, was totally smiling. "The night I asked you a dry martini with three olives." She coninued slowly. "The night you stood me up to do whatever you were doing." She added with an hostile tone. "Sure, I remember."

Tony stood still. Sure she remembered but she didn't have a good memory of it. He had totally forget her that night but, right now, he couldn't forget that dress she wore or her amazing smile or the way they  _almost_ kissed.

"I did have a good reason though." He added.

"Sure you had. I would have been surprised if you hadn't."

"No." He said. "It's a really good reason."

"And what was it Mr Stark?" She asked with a glimpse of intrigue in her eyes.

"Someone was double-dealing in the company and selling weapons to the Afghans and I hadto see Stane and discover the true."

"Oh, really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She approached him to redo his tie. "I could have swear I saw you leaving with that journalist. What was her name again?"

"Christine something." Tony answered. "But it's not what you think. She was just showing me some pictures of the Afghans with my weapons." He added with a smirk. "I didn't know you were the jealous type."

"I'm not jealous!" She shouted only to be cut by his lips on hers.

He was an amazing kisser and she couldn't help but kiss him back. His arms were wrapped around her petite waist and hers around his neck. After a while, he stopped the kiss and observed her. She was as red as her hair.

"You know what Pepper Potts?" Tony said with a smile plastered on his face. "You're really pretty when you blush." Pepper blushed even more.

"Well Mr Stark, you should go. Everyone's waiting for you." She said with a smile on her lips. "Stay to the script." She shouted as he left the room.

Never in her entire life as Pepper Potts hated and loved a man as much as Tony Stark.

 


End file.
